


what you desire you get

by MYcakes



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Rilaya, Star Wars AU, evil maya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYcakes/pseuds/MYcakes
Summary: "Take it easy on the flying please," Riley was able to hold back the whimper in her throat."Of course, smooth sailing for the princess," Zay didn't want a repeat of last time. It took weeks to find all the left over vomit in the corners.





	1. Sand is never a good sign

A/N: I couldn't resist making more stars wars au. Sucks about GMW being cancelled. Sorry for any errors and please enjoy.

Convincing Zay to go on a possibly dangerous space mission wasn't as hard as Riley expected. More outrage, hesitance, and him refusing once, yes, but he immediately answered that he was on his way to pick her up as soon as he got some things cleared. Riley should have known she could have relied on him.

Riley only took what she really needed, money, inconspicuous clothing, and Lucas's goodbye gift. She activated his lightsaber, the short lemonade colored blade shot out, and she stared at it. Lucas's master had made him have two, if his master was here he would be exasperated to see how Lucas abandoned it.

"Don't worry," Riley turned it off, "I'll get you back to your rightful owner." She put the lightsaber in her bag, underneath all her stuff, it was dangerous to be walking around with a lightsaber.

She looked around her room and felt a pang of uncertainty. Could she really leave all of this? Yes, her friend needed her and she couldn't leave him be. She should have realized how self destructive he had become after escaping from the Jedi temple. She hadn't wanted to push him and now he was gone. Her family would understand and they could kill her once she came back with Lucas.

She sat down on the floor and began to meditate. She needed to clear her head and inner turmoil. She needed to focus, she had the creeping feeling that Lucas was in trouble ever since he left her home. She needed to find him.

Zay arrived around the afternoon. She sensed him when he was stopped at light speed near Naboo. She shouldered her bag pack and jumped out the balcony. Time to get going. Her parents wouldn't be home until late so unless her little brother came into her room and saw her letter she would have enough time to leave the planet with Zay to start mission find Lucas.

They reached the port at the same time, Riley ran to him and their hug was to comfort each other.

"Hey," Riley muttered.

"Hey," his voice muffled because of her hair. He let go, they haven't seen each other in months, he stood taller and stronger, there was a lot of growing up to do these days.

"You look different," Riley remarked. "Have you been working out? New hair cut?"

"It's the beard," he chuckled and saw her bag. "You ready to head out?"

"Born ready. Lets go."

He led her to his cargo ship where they could talk without being overheard by any clones. Riley sat down on a wooden box that contained bananas.

"When did he leave? He might not be to far if he stole a normal ship," Zay leaned against the metal wall.

"Oh like a week ago," Riley shrugged and Zay's eyes bugged out.

"A week! And you called me last night!"

"He was close. Two days ago he really went away to the outer rim. I can still sense him but its clouded and his mental health is on a steeper decline. I don't think he's going to willingly come home."

Zay breathed in deeply and tried not to let out an outburst. They were both worried about Lucas. "This is the problem with you Jedi. You guys never take action and wait until its too late."

"I am no Jedi, and now that they've joined the force, I'm sure they learned that lesson," Riley crossed her arms, trying to fight back the chill whenever she thought of the dead.

The night of the slaughter she had been sleeping in her room and she had awoken because it was like someone had used a blowhorn on her. Then there was ominous silence and that disturbed her more. She couldn't go back to sleep and was awake hours later when Lucas had come to her house looking for refuge. Riley wasn't sure who was shaking worse.

"You said he left a note?" Zay asked and Riley took it out from her pocket. He unfolded it and silently read. "This doesn't sound good."

"No, no it doesn't," Riley replied grimly. It was hard to be optimistic when the sticky note made it clear he wasn't in the best of mind.

"We're going to find him," Riley smiled, she could sense how determined Zay was to find there friend, more than her. Zay told her stories of him helping out the Jedi master and Padawan when they crossed paths with pirates and other bad guys. Zay and Lucas had saved each other many times and this was no different. "Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"More or less. I've been meditating and he's somewhere in the outer rim."

"There's a lot of stuff in the outer rim. Can't you be more specific?" Zay sat down next to Riley. "We can't just fly around there until your people radar starts beeping. Fuel isn't cheap ya know. Maybe I should knock you out and you'll get a Jedi vision!"

Riley had to laugh because if only she could force that stuff to happen. "I wish it worked like that but the force is more complicated, and its not a radar. I cant just force the force to tell me exactly where he is at and what he's doing."

"The force isn't an entity. I'm sure you can bend the atoms to your will. Focus harder."

"Give me a break, the universe is really large and I don't have the proper training. Don't insult the force, it is intelligent and I'm sure the dark side can hold a grudge to those who insult it." Not to mention she didn't have any sort of training, it was all instinct and self taught. One day at the Jedi temple didn't give her the knowledge she needed.

"Sure, sure. Maybe we should take out a space map and let your hand hover it un-"

"Don't be ridiculous, I cant ouiji board it."

"Not with that attitude," Zay snorted.

"Listen, I know he's not at a good place. Whenever I try to pinpoint him I get goosebumps and its like a mist is hiding him. He's somewhere surrounded by the dark side."

"Sounds ominous. We could use the note as a clue. He said he was leaving to get stronger. He wants the power to defend and avenge his loved ones." Attachment was forbidden to the Jedi and Lucas cared too deeply. He supposed seeing your friends and master get betrayed by the senate is something that would leave deep trauma.

"I see ruins, and sharp mountains and lack of green. The land is drenched in blood and death."

Zay snapped his fingers and his grin didn't help Riley's queasy stomach. "I have a good guess where he may be at."

"Okay, share with the rest of the class," Riley didn't want to be kept in suspense.

"You aren't good to like it. He could be at the cradle place of the Sith. He could be in Moraband. That place is a hotspot for dark Jedi, assassins, slave owners, bounty hunters and all other villains. If he was desperate the dark side could seduce him over there."

Riley felt her heart plummet. Yeah, she sensed Lucas was around that area but she hadn't wanted to believe it. He wanted revenge and who better to learn from than them, but still, going to the Sith home territory was beyond stupid and she was going to smack him when she see's him again.

"Well if I didn't have a bad feeling before now its doubled.

"Maybe you should stay," Zay said. "I don't want that planet to overwhelm you."

Riley had to smile. "You think I'm allergic to evil?"

"It's not pretty and you've lived in Naboo your whole life. It's littered with assholes. You could get hurt."

"So could you," Riley countered. " We're doing this together. I can help locate him and you have the access to get us there."

"Okay, but Topanga must never know," Zay shuddered. "Get strapped in," he shoved her to the seats.

Riley hated space travel even the short rides. The chance that something could go wrong and they could be aimlessly floating in space made her feel more than terrified. That's why she didn't fly so much and rarely accompanied her mom or uncle Shawn in their travels to Coruscant or anywhere else in the galaxy. Another good thing that her mother had hid her from the Jedi, they travel constantly to other worlds to fight and space battles sounded like a nightmare.

"Take it easy on the flying please," Riley was able to hold back the whimper in her throat.

"Of course, smooth sailing for the princess," Zay didn't want a repeat of last time. It took weeks to find all the left over vomit in the corners.

Riley focused on the wall, closing her eyes made her more queasy. The ship began tilting up and Riley tried some breathing exercises. Why hasn't teleporting been invented yet? If there was something the emperor should invest on it should be teleporting. He wouldn't have to drain planets of their resources that way, and hey if there were any personal costs to using that magic it cant be worse than what's already been done to his face. Riley tried to see the good in everybody but there was no denying he was hideous everywhere.

Riley made the mistake of looking out the window and seeing darkness with scattered spots of light. Oh no, she took a shuddering breath of air. Space was not her ally.

"Get ready!" Zay switched the controls for hyper speed.

"I regret," Riley mewled weakly. "And my bad feeling has multiplied by ten." Zay was well mannered enough not to laugh at her misery.

They went into hyper speed and he really didn't understand what was so bad about this. Space was beautiful and with no frontiers. The universe was constantly expanding and the more Zay found out about its weirdness the more he loved it.

Fortunately for Riley they didn't have to wait to long to get to Moraband. They were in the planets gravity pull in no time, that was too long for Riley. She took a brave peak through the window and the planet didn't look so bad from space, red as Mars.

"Prepare for landing," Zay said too late as the cargo ship shook and Riley inhaled sharply, almost biting her tongue. She didn't whimper as they descended and her stomach boiled. It was only rough when they were going through the ozone layer, the rest of the ride was smooth.

Riley let out a sob as they finally touched ground. Her stomach wouldn't have handled more than that and she really wished that this would only be a two way trip through space. "Oh thank goodness."

"Don't be so dramatic," Zay was almost insulted in Riley's lack of faith in his skills.

"I like living," Riley rolled her stiff shoulders.

"Than try not to get into trouble. This place has heavy surveillance and everyone is always waiting to betray for the smallest insult. There are droids outside," Zay put his identity card on and gave Riley her fake one. "I made you a fake one. It would bring to much attention if-"

"My real identity is found out. People will wonder why I'm here," Riley nodded, she was the daughter of somebody important and there were many people who would use her as leverage. She took her lightsaber from bag, she didn't want it to get stolen or get them killed. Zay got her a belt and she put it underneath her clothes. The hilt was thankfully small and made of resilient wood, it didn't look like a weapon from a first glance.

Zay pressed the button on the wall and door opened. They both got a face full of sand, and hot slicing wind. They quickly wrapped bandanas around their faces and glasses.

"Lovely sand and no sign of green life," Riley didn't like to be sarcastic but this was the appropriate place for it.

Zay took the lead and Riley followed, two troopers went in his shuttle and the droid scanned their cards.

Moraband was the complete opposite of Riley's home planet. The sun was overbearing, she believed the soles of her boots were melting, the red hurt her eyes, and there wasn't anything green that she could see. Water was the source of all life and there wasn't any in this planet, maybe there was once upon a time, no traces of that left. Riley hasn't been there for more than a few minutes but as soon as they entered its stratosphere she was immediately disturbed. Everything felt wrong and she knew the planets history, so much war was raged here. There was a pull from the opposite side of the force, the bad side, the forbidden stuff everyone tells you to stay away from. It wasn't tempting Riley but she felt it's far away whispers. Riley didn't want to follow and she almost told Zay to turn back, the cold metal of Lucas's lightsaber anchored her, it gave her strength to follow through. Her gut told her there was something worth the anxiety the planet was giving her.

"All right, go ahead and welcome to Moraband. Don't cause any trouble or you'll be in trouble," the droid said, pointing a finger at them and Riley was very grateful for the mask because there was no way she could keep a straight face.

"Roger that," Zay responded in an even voice and Riley imagined the smile on his face.


	2. Sith homeland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of Ahsoka, she's a chick magnet like her masters before her. I'm referring to the Ahsoka novel and well the clone wars too. Sorry for any errors and enjoy.

Moraband used to be only ruins and abandoned temples, now fresh building are being constructed around them, side-by-side, the old and new together. The streets were narrow, stones, sand, and pebbles everywhere, and Riley wondered how anybody could live here. The merchants weren't out in this terrible weather. She was dressed appropriately for here, her clothes weren't rich or fancy and should protect her from the sand.

Riley figured now that everyone knew who the emperor really was, and it no longer being a secret, he was going to use his budget to memorialize the stones of the Sith temples and make it nicer for future bad guys or maybe encourage tourism. She didn't want to stick around long enough for Zay to get into a fight. She heard Zay's muffled voice right next to her hear.

"The weather isn't always terrible. We should rent a room and maybe from this distance you can get a better read, its our best bet. We cant stay here for long."

They went to check into a motel, and rented one room for them to share. Riley jumped on the bed and stripped off her boots, sand poured out. Zay peeked through the blindfolds to outside.

"Be careful, we just got here and I don't want to run with explosions and shooting aimed at us," Zay muttered and Riley snorted but yeah important warning.

"Me! Get in trouble!" Riley made herself sound indignant. "Absurd but I'll keep that in mind," Riley closed her eyes and focused.

The lightsaber was like goggles and this planet was like the murkiest, filthiest pond Riley could ever swim in. It took three hours of swimming, and looking around but she found a ripple that resonated of Lucas. She smiled, her eyes fluttered open, and had two goals in mind: find Lucas and leave. "We should go." Riley wiggled her boots on, clumsily hopping. When Zay didn't respond she turned in concern and he was sleeping, drooling on his pillow. Her lips twitched, good for him, he did take a nap. "Zay, wake up," Riley shook his arm and spoke to him in her softest tone. He woke up slowly and scanned the room, he was slow on the uptake when he wakes up.

"Where are we?" He asked in a rough voice.

"Moraband remember."

"Oh," he blinks, his brain's engine started working. "Oh! Right."

"The sand storm is gone. Ready to go sightseeing," she joked.

"Let me go brush my teeth first."

Riley was extremely careful when using the force. The emperor had spies everywhere and she thought he was almost omniscient. She followed the trail that the force had shown her, they walked in a normal pace, frequently stopping to point and gawk at statues of Siths or other important figures, she even made a few wrong turns and they pretended to be lost, they couldn't act like they had a specific destination in mind.

Soon they were in front of a giant, looming building that could almost be called a castle and it gave off a malevolent aura. People came entered fine and left like they got run over by a train. The majority were teens and adults, a few children, they were all armed and looked dangerous.

"This is where his presence is most vibrant," Riley whispered.

"Villain school," Zay sighed. "Perfect."

"It's a school?" Apparently the Siths had their own version of a Jedi temple..

"They teach the basics on how to be a good bad guy, useful to the emperor. Propaganda for the small children, make them loyal to the emperor solely. Its too crowded right now, we'll come back and search for Lucas when everyone's asleep."

Riley agreed with his plan."What do you want to do until then?"

Zay smirked. "I could go for a drink. I believe its your turn to treat me."

"I hope they sell blue milk in that bar," Riley chirped.

They walked away and as they were about to pass the corner Riley felt eyes on her. She almost froze at the strong pull to turn around. Instead she followed the instinct to run faster, away from the danger that pulsed inside the temple's shadows. She cant find Lucas if she gets assassinated or kidnapped, there was only one Zay and trying to find two people would be a handful.

The bar had low lighting but besides that everything was beautiful. The chairs were of the best quality, the floor was marble, the table wood had a nice scent to it that almost drowned out the smell of alcohol, and wine was secured behind glass, a tiny machine zoomed to retrieve bottles. Zay whistled appreciatively at the place, sure there were bounty hunters that would shoot them without another thought but hey. Riley took a table as Zay went to order their drinks.

"I'm gonna go play pool with the gentlemen," Zay winked at her and swaggered to the bounty hunters hollering at a successful hit.

She quietly hummed to herself as she waited for her drink. She shut her eyes briefly and let herself relax. She's been tense ever since she found out she was capable to use the force when she was a child. Her child self thought it would be cool to be a butt kicking Jedi, protect and help others, then her parents told her she would be taken away forever from them and she cried. Not worth it, and the remaining Jedi were in hiding that is until Darth Vader found them. Riley shuddered, she saw his images on screen and he freaked her out, there was something almost tragic about him.

"That's a nice tune," said a dry female voice. Riley opened her eyes and almost fell out of her chair. A blond, the same species as her and around the same age, dressed in the black colors, and she was holding two drinks. "You didn't actually order milk did you?"

"Uhhh," Riley's brain wasn't functioning as best as It could, pretty sharp blue eyes were peering into her soul. Ever meet someone's eyes and immediately connect? "Its good stuff."

The girl passed Riley her blue milk and her calculating eyes softened when she saw Riley heartily drink her glass. She sat down and Riley didn't say anything. To her alarm the blondie sat down next to her, Riley didn't want to admit the intensity of her stare was making her nervous. Immediately she pushed everything important to the darkest corners in her head. Something about this girl rattled her. She didn't want to act suspicious so she went for a friendly smile, and the stranger smirked in response.

"Where did you sprout from?" She probed. Riley wasn't sweating or freaked but when was Zay coming back?

"Coruscant," Riley flinched, her voice was not convincing and the girl leaned in closer.

"The better districts I take it? You have soft warm eyes," the smirk never leaving her face. "So that begs to ask, what is a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"...visiting, sightseeing, doing touristy stuff?" Riley went for the most charming smile in her arsenal and the girl halted her advance for a moment. She searched Riley's face, trying to decipher her words.

"You work here?" Riley wanted to not be interrogated.

"I know the owner of this fine establishment, I work for him part-time. I break up fights and occasionally start them," the girl's smile was a little sinister and enthralling. Her lightsaber was hanging on her belt. Riley was surprised at how beautiful the girl was even though she was a seasoned user of the dark arts. Fooling with the dark force has a way of corrupting the outside. "I'm here to make sure a good girl like yourself isn't approached by our meaner customers. Not many kind foreigners come here, they'll pick you at the first chance," the girl tilted her head to the other customers.

"Oh thank you for the protection," Riley didn't lower her guard, her spirit told her to trust the girl, her brain told her Siths were sly and always had an ulterior motive. Riley knew she sensed good in the young loyal Sith. "Has a human boy come here? Blond, tall, has a build, and haunted green eyes?" Riley rambled, tightening her hold on her glass.

Blue eyes sparkled, a smug smile on the girl's face. "As a matter of fact. I think the school did get a new recruit that matches your description. Are you an assassin," she teased," is that pretty face just a cover?" Riley blushed and her leg almost bounced with all the excitement. Lucas! And a beautiful girl just called her pretty! Riley couldn't say she wasn't flattered.

"No, no I'm just me," Riley waved of her comical accusation, her, a fighter? With her puppy face? Not likely.

Riley's new friend rested her chin on her fist, eyes gleaming. "I would bet all the alcohol in this place that there's more to you than meets the eye. How long are you staying for?"

Riley considered it, they would break into the school in a few hours, run at first light, stop at all the other places Zay had to go and finally return to Naboo.

"In a few hours. I'm here for a business trip."

"Booo," the girl shook her head, tremendously displeased at Riley's answer. "Will your partner miss you for a few hours? I could take you to some cool, restricted places," her voice was husky and Riley remembered she had no idea who she was speaking with. She remembered she wasn't here to have fun or make friends, she was here to get Lucas.

Riley laughed and finished the rest of her milk. "I thought we both agreed that I am a good girl. Good girls don't let bad ones corrupt them. Thank you for the offer. Do you take cash?"

The girl looked like she wasn't about to reply but Zay slumped back, a bit gloomy at losing his money. He stopped crouching when he noticed the girl with a saber on her belt.

"Hey, have a good game?" Riley took out her wupiupi and handed it to the worker. It was brief contact but there palms touched and Riley felt that pull, the same pull that's been tugging at her since they landed her, now stronger. Riley took her hand back like she had touched fire. The other girl withdrew her hand until it was at her side. Did she feel that? Riley noted the interest in the girl's face, the smug smile was gone, and there was something else. Riley wasn't going to stay to find what the girl was radiating.

Zay poked her side and Riley nodded at the girl as a farewell sign. Riley thought she saw the girl's posture stiffen.

"What was that?"Zay asked, concerned about the shocked look in both girls faces when Riley gave her money.

"Nothing," Riley cleared her voice, she shook her hand to get rid of the pulsing sensation. "Lucas is at the school."

"She told you that? I mean I know you said he was there but the backing of a baby Sith sounds like...not good. What are your feelings?" They dragged their feet back to their motel

Riley shrugged, she wasn't successful of sorting things out, everything became more muddled after meeting the girl hiding her pain. "Mixed feelings."

Zay snorts. "Women, of course its mixed."

"No," Riley laughs. "I don't think she was lying but she was holding back. I couldn't dig any deeper without giving myself away," she shrugs. "I do think we should try to sneak in."

Zay sighed, shaking his head in pitiful acceptance. "We're going to break into a Sith school for villains. Just how insane are we?"

"The perfect amount of insane in our time," Riley slid her arm around his waist and his arm went over her shoulder. She felt him relax, he trusted her instincts.

They went back to their room and Riley let Zay sleep off the alcohol in his system. She laid down next to him and closed her eyes, she preferred to meditate sitting but if someone barged in and saw her position. She wasn't deeply inside the force, she was doing this to calm her nerves. They would have to be sneaky to find Lucas, she had to use the minimal touch in the force to locate him, wherever he was sleeping. She didn't consider that maybe he wouldn't want to go with them, too bad she'd let Zay punch his lights out, she'd prefer that he come with them peacefully. Lucas wasn't hard headed, he'd come back.

When Zay woke up he prepared all the tools he'd need to break in.

"You should get a droid," Riley's mom had one and the thing was handy.

Zay scoffed, he believed otherwise. "Those things can be compromised and I have the terrible luck of finding danger in all my job assignment. The poor thing will be trashed by the first mission. My brain is good enough," Zay tapped his head, chin up. "Besides this one time a few years ago a little blue thing zapped me, permanently soured the idea of getting a droid."

Riley thought he got lonely on his trips and droids could be fun. After this whole thing was over maybe she would get him a monkey or parrot. He stopped her when she tried to go to the door, his hand drifted to where her lightsaber was. Should she leave it? All Zay had was his blasters and they might need the saber. They weren't the traditional blue or green.

They took a different route to the school this time, longer and with more unnecessary turns. Riley kept her senses broad in case anyone was following them.

They made it to the Sith school undetected and Zay knelt down next to the square mechanism that they needed to crack for the doors of the school to open.

"Maybe we should have just crashed through a window," Riley whispered next to him.

"Because that wont raise any alarms," he snorted. He plugged in his deciphering device and Riley guarded him.

It took longer than a minute but eventually the doors slowly creaked open. Zay went in first and Riley shut the door behind them. Zay put his night googles on and activated them. The ceiling was extremely high up, the giant pillars between were intricately carved, the statues of bowed men were lined in the middle of a path, and there were two stone stairways. Riley slipped her hand into Zay's, she couldn't see but she felt the darkness choking her.

"Lets find Lucas and get out of here," she whispered and he squeezed her hand.

Riley could only blindly follow the will of the force. Zay made sure she didn't trip over a step or walk into the wall. She just hoped that the inside of the school wasn't as monstrously big as the Jedi temple. The barracks shouldn't be too far right, and it was late. Somehow Riley seriously doubted this place had intense security, no one was stupid enough to break into a school training well killers. Just in case Zay had a radius device that told them if any droids were nearby.

The dark corridor led them to large double doors. Riley placed her hand on the smooth wooden door, she needed to go in there. She pushed and they quietly walked. Riley blinked at the green light coming from the high windows, they were in a large sparring ring, and Riley really hoped that the skulls on the walls were fake and for decorations. The door on the opposite side opened and they were too surprised too back track. The three froze and Riley realized with a start that it was the girl from the bar and she...was eating a sandwich?

The blond lets her shock appear for only a minute when the amused smirk crawls to her face. "Huh, and here I thought good girls didn't trespass at these hours," she taunted.

Riley was never good under pressure or at lying, she was also jarred that the force led her here to be caught on purpose. "Uhm, I-we got lost on the way to... to the restroom," Riley said weakly, she didn't look behind her too see Zay take out his blaster.

"Right, right, nothing to do with that tall guy that showed up a few days ago," Riley thought the girl was having too much fun with them. "Lucas right?"

They both tensed up at Lucas's name and the blond grinned even wider like bingo. "Here I have something from him to you guys," she chirped pleasantly.

Riley felt a foreboding that she did not like. The girl put the last bits of the sandwich in her mouth and walked to a drawer by the wall. She pulled out a pouch and threw it at Zay who almost missed.

"What's this?" He asked as he pulled the strings loose.

"His hand," she hummed and he dropped it, jumping back.

"You cut off his hand!" Riley squeaked.

"He was vindictive. A good quality to have in the dark force but when its directed at the emperor," the girl shrugged.

Riley felt Zay's rage and stepped away when he shot his blaster at the girl. In one fluid move the girl had her red saber out and redirected it to him, hitting him squarely on the upper of his arm. He yelps and falls to the ground, no cut off limbs thankfully. Riley feels dangerously close to what people would call anger, and she took back every nice thought she ever had about the Sith girl.

"You can scream if you want. These walls are sound proof," she tells them.

Curious blue eyes are on her now and Riley grits her teeth. "What can you do?" Her voice is light and teasing, Riley glares harder and the girl goes, "aww is that supposed to be intimidating. That's cute."

The girl lifts her hand and Riley mirrors it because the girl is throwing boulders at them. Riley has to throw the momentum and direction another way, she cant move or she risks the rocks hitting Zay. She's breathing heavily, she's never had to use the force this much, the most she's ever practiced with were lifting bricks. The need to protect her friend was fueling her. Riley can sense that the girl is getting more annoyed that Riley hasn't moved, that she risks getting slammed by the giant rocks so Zay wont get hurt.

"Enough! I know you have a lightsaber with you. How about we see if you're as good as your friend. He didn't last long with me," the girl boasts as she twirls her saber.

"Zay," Riley didn't move her gaze," can you get up? Can you run?"

"Ugh, y-yeah," his voice is strained and brimmed with pain.

The girl rolls her eyes exasperatedly. "Guess I'll cut you down where you stand and then kill and torture your friend."

Riley really doesn't like her when the girl used the force to increase her speed and appeared right in front of her, she took back every nice thought she had for the other girl when her opponent tried to connect her elbow with Riley's nose. Riley also thinks that the red glow emitting from the saber shouldn't make the girl more alluring and terrifying, its just not fair. She needed to calm down and focus, but she was certain that she was about to get killed by a ruthless small blond. Riley swiveled to her left as mean the mean bloodthirsty blond thrusted at her, she slid her foot between the blonde's legs, her arm stretched past the blonde's chest and Riley tried to use their momentum to push her down.

She failed because the girl's legs were like steel stuck firmly to the ground. Instead Riley was flying and crashing to the wall, she fell to the ground hissing from the pain in her back.

"Riley!" Zay shouted. He forced himself up and shrieked when the blond wickedly used the force to increase the pain in his arm.

"Stay down and worry about your self," she warned him and then she directed her attention to Riley. "Is that all you got? You don't fight like a Jedi or a padawan. Please tell me you're holding back or I'm going to bed still full," she gloated and Riley gritted her teeth.

Fine! Riley used the force and Lucas's saber was in her hand. She pressed the nub and the yellow light it emitted made her feel stronger.

"That's a good girl," the player chuckled. "The name of the person that's going to whoop you, its Maya," she curtsied.

Riley measured her breaths. "Zay stay back. I'll handle this, go find Lucas."

"He's going to stay right where he is," Maya shook her head.

Riley initiated the fight this time, she focused on one of the boulders and launched it at Maya, when it was close enough she made a fist and turned it into dust. Momentarily stunned from Riley's attack, Riley leapt to her and swung, aiming for a non-vital place. Maya dispersed the dust and easily blocked Riley's attack. Riley grunted and pressed the attack but Maya wouldn't budge and even with using the force to add to her strength Maya wasn't using much effort.

Maya pushed Riley back and redirected another blaster shot from Zay. Now she was playing the both of them and they still didn't have the edge. Riley has never been so frustrated and Maya's increasingly bored face wasn't helping. Maya threw one hand out to Zay and pushed him to the wall, she force jumped to Riley, her saber coming down so hard that two incredible things happened. One was that Maya's red saber broke Riley's, and two was at the last second before it could graze her and she could feel its heat, Riley put both her hands up and focused.

Maya blinked, more than amazed. "Huh," she smirked, "I knew there was more to you than met the eye," Maya mused and kicked Riley to her back. Her red lightsaber went back to its normal length. "Interesting."

Exhausted and drained, Riley was almost grateful when Maya's fist hit her face and she blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys have tips on improving writing fighting scenes. No one should be surprised that Riley got her butt beat, she's not a God gifted Skywalker and Maya's been trained to fight her whole life. Obvious spoilers for the upcoming chapters, Maya is a dick and things will get better ...eventually.


End file.
